A Riddle Still Being Written
by slitherinlove
Summary: The summer before 7th year hermione uncovers her dark past. How will she respond? will her loyalties change? or will she find out the true meanning of evil somewhere unexpected? A story of betrayal,revenge,death,love,heartbreak and power. HG/BZ HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE NEWS

Voldemort was happy. He was very happy indeed.

"She's of age; she will get the power soon!" he shrieked with excitement.

"Lucius!" Voldemort called.

"Yes, my lord?" Lucius asked, bowing his head low enough to kiss the hem of his master's robe.

"We must call her, it is time," he commanded.

"Yes my lord I will inform her parents immediately."

"You may go Lucius" Voldemort called after him in a tone almost cheerful.

Voldemort sank into his extravagant dark-green velvet chair. He would soon be reunited with his daughter again. She would be the key to ending the Great War. With her on the dark side, they would be unstoppable.

'Hmmmmm' he thought. 'But how will I get her to come willingly?'

*****

It was a few days before Hermione Jane Granger would begin her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had many things to do today to prepare for her trip, and was so excited that she leaped out of her bed and ran to her bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was very unhappy with the way she looked. She still had the frizzy hair that no one could tame, buck teeth similar to that of a beaver, and clothing that was way too big for her, and hid her slender shape.

"Hermione, honey, could you come downstairs please?" Her mom called in an unusually cautious tone.

"Ya mum, just a second!" she hollered downstairs. She pulled up her hair in a quick messy frizz bun, and ran down the stairs. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table with an odd expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione a little worried.

"Take a seat honey we want to tell you something" her father said shakily, pointing to the chair across from them. She did as he asked. He opened his mouth to say more, but hesitated and stopped completely. Then her mother stepped in.

"Darling, I know that this is going to be very hard to hear, but just let us explain before you ask questions"

"Ok, that's enough" Hermione said with a giggle. "Who died" she said in between snorts. Her mom and dad went silent. They looked like they were on the verge of tears.

"Hun, this is something serious" she looked at her husband nervously. Her Mom took a deep breath. "We aren't your real parents..."

Hermione sat there in silence like she had promised, but with a look of unbelievance on her face. Her parents regretfully continued.

"You are the daughter of Tom Riddle. We adopted you when you were two" Hermione's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"ARE YOU INSANE? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" she shrieked. She flung her head against her crossed elbows lying on the table and sobbed against her arms.

"Honey please just let us finish!" her father said.

"Besides I'm a GRYFFINDOR!!!" She muffled into her arms.

I'm loyal…a-and true… and c-care about w-what is… right!"

She sobbed, tears burning her puffy red cheeks.

"It's going ok hun," Her father replied calmly.

"Ok…Breath… honey, breath." Her mother coached, stroking her hair which had fallen out of her bun from across the table. At this point Hermione had started hiccupping hysterically, and had her face and table completely soaked. "You don't understand... you d-dont... know-" her mother gently cut her off.

"We do know, honey. We know about everything." her mother whispered rubbing her back. Hermione nodded and sat in silence with her parents letting her tears fall.

"There is one perk about being Voldemort's daughter. Well as you already know, you are the brightest witch of your age. But that is not all you can do." Her mother said as Hermione lifted her head and stared at her mother with a hurt expression in her honey brown eyes.

"You also have the ability to do other things."

"Like what?" Hermione hiccupped curiously. The thought briefly distracted her mind from strangling her parents.

"Well, we are not quite sure right now, but when we last met with Tom around five years ago, he said that you would develop powers around this time that no one else could match. He also predicted that you could do things that were rare or had never been done before. That is all we know."

Hermione seemed to have found a very interesting tile on the kitchen floor, because she stared at it hypnoticly. She did not look up at her mother or father for the next few minutes. They sat in silence.

"So are you saying that I have some kind of untapped power?" Hermione finally asked the redness in her eyes almost gone.

"We think so," her mother replied with a sigh.

"We are so sorry that we could not tell you this before, but we had to keep it a secret." Her father replied.

"It's alright dad" Hermione said. Lying to him through clenched teeth, and faking a smile.

"I do have one question though," Hermione asked timidly. "If Voldemort's my dad, then who is my real mum?"

"We don't know. But I think Tom will want to meet with you soon, and you can ask him all the questions you have," her mother said.

Hermione had nothing to say to that. She needed to think everything out. She needed to digest this all. OH MY GOD WHAT ABOUT RON AND HARRY!

"Mum, dad,' _that sounds so strange now."_ can I go up to my room? I need some time to think this all over." She said.

"Alright" her mom replied getting up from her chair and walking Hermione out. Her father put an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Strangely enough this hardly comforted her.

"If you need to talk sweetheart, we will always be here." He said with a small smile. He hesitantly kissed her forehead, and she headed up to her room for some alone time.

*****

"AHHHH" she screamed into her pillow. 'What should I do?' She thought. I need to write some very long letters to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. 'Should I tell Dumbledore? Should I meet Voldemort? Should I get re-sorted into a different house? WHAT SHOULD I DO?'

Hermione was having a major panic attack. So she decided to take a nap and think about it later on tonight.

*****

RRRING!

RRRING!

RRRING!

Hermione slammed her arm against the alarm clock, violently knocking it to the ground. She let out a long groan, stretched her arms out and gave out a large yawn. She picked the clock up from the wood flooring and glanced at the time. It's already 5:00! Hermione threw on some clothes and ran downstairs. After thinking for a while, Hermione decided that she needed to do some shopping before Hogwarts.

She ran down stairs, grabbed her purse and birthday money, and headed to the muggle shopping center….

*authors note: do you like it? If you don't I would really like the advice, and if you do just leave a comment. =) I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow so wish me luck. And if you want me to add stuff, just let me know! THANKS! –Slitherinlove

(Also I just had a snow day!!!! So I'll get the next chapter up tonight)

Luv always,

slitherinlove


	2. Chapter 2

.com/photos/uncategorized/2007/07/15/emma_

CHAPTER 2: SHOPPING AND SUPRISES

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT

After the exhausting talk with her parents earlier that day, she felt an immediate change of attitude. She got out of her precious used silver Volkswagen given to her from her parents, and strolled through the mall entrance. She kept walking until she got to the first section of stores. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the entrance of BCBG. She had always secretly admired the muggle models posted up in the shop's windows. They seemed like they hadn't a care in the world and looked amazingly confident too. Today was the day that her life had flipped upside down. Some confidence would be good for her, she reasoned.

"Besides, it's not like there hasn't been enough change in my life" she told herself. "And a new look wouldn't hurt."

After arguing with and against herself for the next minute or so, she finally got the nerve, and strolled into the store purposely.

Within minutes, she had found herself tops and pants, the first of her clothes to properly fit. She took a deep breath and walked up to the counter to pay.

"The total comes to $1,057.68" the cashier said. Hermione took out her wallet to pay and noticed a new credit card. She took it out. It read, 'to my darling daughter. Get what ever you want - on me'

That's weird. She thought. Mum and dad have never given me a credit card. Unless… No way! She thought. He wouldn't have given it to me. But how did it get there in the first place? The first answer that came to her mind was magic. She decided to try it out, and handed the impatient cashier the credit card. She snatched the card form her, and on went the bill.

"Bloody brilliant," Hermione said out loud to no one.

'Well, considering he decided to tell me now that he is my father, there should be no harm in letting him 'pay' for the seventeen years' She thought. So she headed to juicy couture, Coach, United Colors of Benetton, Express, and Burberry. She also made a stop in Sephora and Victoria's Secret to get new makeup, and "other" things. She couldn't wait to see the expression on her 'fathers' face when he saw how much she spent. At the end of her spree, she had spent roughly around $8,000.

'Thank god 'daddy' gave me that credit card!' she thought to herself. 'I could really get used to this.'

At 7:30 it was time to head home and spend some time with her fake parents 'The Grangers'.

*****

She was quietly ignoring her parents at the dinner table, when an owl flew in through the open window. "MY HOGWARTS LETTER!" Hermione screamed, jumping form the table and running to the flapping bird.

She hastily took the letter from tit's beak and rewarded the owl before it made its departure.

Hermione ripped it open and a badge fell out, along with 3 parchments.

It read…

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
**_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY  
**  
**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

_Dear Miss. H. Granger,_

_We are pleased to welcome you back for yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this envelope you will find a list of books and potion ingredients needed for your 7__th__ year at Hogwarts. We look forward to seeing you next week. Thank you, and have a magical evening._

_Sincerely, _

_Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

She tossed the letter aside and glanced at her potion ingredients. She scoffed at how many they had to buy and silently cursed Snape. Finally she read the yellow half-sheet slip:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
**_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY  
**  
**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

_Dear Hermione J. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as this years Head Girl. Please wear the badge enclosed on the Hogwarts Express and arrive early to Platform 9 3/4 to meet this year's Head Boy. _

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Yes!!!" Hermione squealed, completely forgetting about the no-talking rule she had designated against her mum and dad.

"I've been made Head Girl!" Hermione says to her parents with a huge grin on her face.

"That's great sweetie I knew you had it in you!" Mr. Granger says. Her dad pats her on the back and her mum kisses her on the cheek.

She runs upstairs trying to contain her excitement.

Hermione flops down on her bed. She squeals into her pillow and giggles before she remembers that just this morning she was sobbing on the kitchen table. She got out a quill and paper, and wrote out a letter to Ron and Harry.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_How have your summers been? I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you ok?_

She paused at a loss for words. She decided against telling Ron and Harry about her new 'father' and continued…

_My summer's been good so far, and I've been made Head Girl! How about you both? Have either of you been made Head Boy? Please write me back. I hope that both of you are having a good time at the burrow. I'm sorry I couldn't come this year, but I had some family matters to take care of._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She handed the letter to her owl Angel. She had gotten Angel as a Christmas gift from Harry in 6th year. Angel had black feathers and vivid blue eyes.

"To the burrow." She commanded.

Angel flew out of the room and through the window downstairs. Hermione spent the next minutes thinking about how much had changed in one day. So far she had been appointed Head Girl, bought an $8,000 new wardrobe, and been told that her parents aren't really her parents. Oh, and that her real father is a mass murderer who wants to kill one of her best friends, the one that hasn't written her back in weeks. She sighed and settled into a long night's sleep.

*****

Hermione woke up at 7:00 the next day, and was sitting under her periwinkle blue quilt thinking. 'I have the new clothing for my new look, but now I need a new hair cut and attitude. She went into her wardrobe and pulled out a low cut pale pink top, fitted jeans from Juicy, high heeled black pumps, and a black satin trench coat. She grabbed her Hogwarts list of books and potions ingredients, and made her way to the fireplace downstairs. She threw in a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the green flames.

"Diagon Ally" she clearly shouted.

She swirled into a book store in Diagon and joined the mob of students trying to find the items from their lists.

She found all of the books on her list from memory and then found some interesting pleasure reading books, which happened to mostly fall into the category of college level textbooks.

The next shop she was headed to was called 'The Beauty of Magic'. She had been told by Parvati that it was a magical store specializing in beauty products. She walked in and looked around. She was amazed by how spacious the store was – from outside, it looked like a quaint little pharmacy.

"Obviously an extension charm." Hermione spoke softly.

The first thing that got her attention was the salon in the back. She walked to the back of the store and up to a black haired man with pink highlights who looked to be a stylist.

"Excuse me sir can I get a haircut and coloring in?" The man looked at her surprised.

"Of course!" he said politely. He took her into the salon and sat her down across from a clean mirror.

"Now, what would you like done today?" he asked.

"Give me something long and stylish," Hermione said. After picking out color samples, the man smiled anxiously and got to work.

*****

"Oh my god, it's perfect!" she squealed. Her hair was now a very dark brown. It was a bit longer, and was straitened (for once) going to her mid back.

She thanked the man and paid him extra with her new credit card for his great work.

She then decided to look around the store.

"Ah ha!" she said lifting up a small purple bottle with spray inside. It was an anti frizz spray, which was just what she needed. She took 3 bottles of that to last her through Hogwarts, and then looked around the store some more.

Maximum curl, mega spikes, multiple coloring spray. Then she stopped and picked up a bottle.

"_Self Conscious No More_. Hmmm…"

"You know, that stuff does work miracles, but it seems like you don't need it," Said a deep voice behind Hermione.

She slowly turned around. The guy that had spoken was six foot two, had brown hair with golden highlights and entrancing hazel eyes.

"And why would you say that?" asked Hermione, confused as to why this gorgeous stranger was talking to her.

"Because you look like a smart and beautiful girl that knows what she wants," Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Well I don't know about that," said Hermione smiling as a deep blush grew upon her cheeks. The handsome boy handed her a folded piece of paper and said.

"Call me anytime, or write," he said, and walked away leaving a dumbfounded Hermione. She could not believe what had just happened. She opened the paper.

_Anthony 276-8932_

"I could get used to this!" she said. She put his number in her purse and put five of the self conscious potions into her basket.

'But why would he have a phone number if he's a wizard?' she thought. This perplexed her and the only answer she could think of was that he was muggle-born like she was. Or so she thought she was for the past seventeen years. She would just have to wait and find out! She began walking down the aisle again. She picked hair straitening and tooth shrinking potions, and a '_magical hair dos and don't_s' book.

She went to the counter and checked out. Putting $300 more dollars on the new credit card. She walked out of the store as happy as could be. She loved all the heads she was turning as she walked down the cobblestone streets. She apparated all of her purchases home.

She took a shortcut through an alley toward the book shop, but was tugged by the arm into a corner. She tried to scream, but before she knew it, she was feeling that familiar tug behind her ear.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

*authors note: Do you like it so far? Am I going to fast? Please leave some. Tell me your likes and dislikes. I would appreciate it a lot. THANKS!!!

–Slitherinlove


	3. Chapter 3

./3066/2384616806_

CHAPTER 3: HELLO DADDY, GOODBYE GRANGERS

Hermione was in a swirl of green when she landed flat on her face. She stood up and looked around. She was in a very murky room. She could barely see her hand in front of her face when she heard something hissing. She turned around, when the hissing ended. Hermione whipped out her wand. "Who's there?" Hermione said harshly, trying to cover up how scared she really was.

"Well hello Hermione" said a hissing voice. Then a few candles lit and she could see. She was in an eerie castle room, with dark wood and dusty book shelves. Hermione turned around to see who was talking to her. Then she gasped.

"YOU!" she said with hate.

"It was very nice of you to join us today" he said in a hiss.

"Us?" Hermione asked and gulped.

Voldamort laughed an evil laugh. She saw dark streams of smoke coming through the ceilings to land in front of the dark lord. Then she noticed about two dozen cloaked figures had appeared. She started to whimper slightly, but tried to stay strong, and brave.

"Do you know why I have brought you hear today Hermione?"

She just stared at him before she could finally speak.

"Because you want to torture me until I tell you where the Order is," she said in a strong voice.

"Not quite" he said, "but we can arrange that if you would like." He said with a smirk. All of the death eaters chuckled at their master's remark. She looked at them in disgust.

"Then why am I here!" she said raising her voice, now getting very angry with him.

"Because" he said, "I wanted to know my daughter"

Hermione let out a slight laugh. Still standing strong she said with a powerful tone. "I am no daughter of yours. We may have the same blood, but I am true and faithful. Unlike you!" she said. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she was determined to not let them fall.

"You see Hermione; we are both very loyal people. But we are just loyal to different things. Hermione; I don't care if you are not loyal to my side, as long as you fight for our side. And you will."

"I would never betray Harry!" She said furiously.

"That can change," he said calmly.

"NEVER!" she shouted back in furry.

Voldemort threw back his head and let out a devilish laugh. Then an eerie wind started to swirl.

"I am so sorry Hermione, but I am afraid that our time is now up. I will let you decide what you would like to do. Come over willingly or forcefully." A smirk came to his lips.

"And by the way, you are a very expensive shopper," he said.

Before Hermione could reply she felt that familiar tug near her ear again and was slammed into the pavement of the alleyway she was taken from.

****In Hermione's room the next day****

"Hermione get up!" yelled her mom from downstairs.

"You're leaving for Hogwarts in 20 minutes!" Hermione bolted up strait, rolled off her bed, and landed with a big thud on the cold floor.

"Ouch" she said, standing up and looking at the time.

"AHHHH!"

She ran to the bathroom and quickly threw on a pale green v-neck with a cream cashmere sweater, hip-hugging jeans, and her favorite brown leather flats. 'Well don't I look stylish?' she thought.

'This will change EVERYONES view of me!' she said, looking in the mirror. She was admiring how these new cloths showed off the body she never knew she had. Then she got on task again and added the straitening spray and A LOT of anti frizz spray to her hair. Then she glanced at the no self conscious potion.

"Well, there's a first time for every thing." She let out a deep breath, and took a long gulp of the potion, she stopped when a vomit flavor came into her mouth, and she spit it out all over her tile floor.

"SICK!" Hermione said, grabbing a towel and wiping the potion off her tongue. Then she thought about it again.

'I have to do it, if I want people to notice me,' she thought to herself. So Hermione grabbed the potion, plugged her nose, and took a sip of it, and nearly choked. She gagged, but forced it down her throat.

Surprisingly, after it went down, she couldn't taste it anymore. She shrugged and threw it into her Hogwarts bag.

Hermione levitated her stuff downstairs and next to the fire place. She sighed and looked up at her parents. She ran over to them and gave them a huge hug, and kissed them both on the cheek.

When they finally released her from their embrace, her mom looked her in the eye and said.

"Hermione, don't ever forget, we will always be here for you."

Hermione smiled, holding back her tears and gave her mom another hug.

"We'll see you at Christmas!" her father said.

"We love you!" Hermione's mother chipped in.

"I love you too." Hermione heart fully replied.

She waved goodbye to her parents and stepped into the fire place with her belongings, and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Platform 9 and ¾!"Hermione said throwing the floo powder in and being engulfed in a green swirl of flames.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't know this would be the last time she would see the Grangers ever again.

Authors note** uh oh. CliFf HaNGer!!

OK so here's the deal. I want to know what you want to happen next. Also, I really want you to give me ideas on what Hermione's power(s) should be. It could be like mind control, invisibility, power to control the elements or anything! It will show up in the next few chapters. So let me know soon!!! Sorry this is a cliff hanger, but I thought it would be a good place to stop.

Luv always,

Slitherinlove

**P.S Another snow day! MWAHAHA! Don't you just love Wisconsin???**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Hermione appeared in front of the Hogwarts Express. She looked up at the amazing train and let out a small sigh. 'I can't believe this will be the last time I'll be on this train. Thankfully none of her friends were there, so no one could recognize her. She wanted to surprise them. Especially Ron. 'Maybe this year he might finally make a move!' she thought.

She snapped out of her daydream, and boarded the train and went down the aisles to the last compartment. The Head's compartment. She looked at her gold razor. Right on time! She said. Even though Hermione had changed her appearance she was same the still old punctual Hermione.

She slid open the compartment door, and thankfully no one was in there. She put her trunk in the top compartment and took out her confidence boost potion. She plugged her nose again and chugged a good amount of the bottle. 'I know I'm going to need it tonight at the feast,' she thought to herself.

Then she decided to do her makeup. She put on a new coat of mascara and fixed up her hair when the compartment door opened and in walked the person she least wanted to see. Draco Malfoy, also known as ferret boy.

He sent her the famous Malfoy smirk and put his trunk up. Even though she didn't want to admit it, he was HOT! His hair was now messy and covering part of his eyes. (Thank god it not's gelled back anymore!) And he had the body of sexy and strong toned model.

'Oh my god, she is S-E-X-Y!' he thought. 'When did she come in?"Well well" he said. "I don't believe we've met before, I'm Draco" he held out his hand and she just looked at it. 'We could make this fun' she thought to herself.

"I'm….Mia" she said, playing with her hair, and leaning in to shake his hand.

"Are you new this year?" he said taking a seat.

"Ya, I'm a new transfer," she lied with a smile.

"Cool, what house are you in?' Hermione thought for a while before deciding she'd play with him a little.

"Oh, I don't know but I'm hoping Slytherin. My friends have said they have the sexiest guys in their house" She gave him a sly smile.

"Oh, well I guess that's true, because I am a slytherin," he said with a triumphant smirk. Hermione mentally laughed to herself about how gullible Malfoy could be. She smiled and leaned in next to his ear.

"Well now I know my friends don't lie," she whispered into his ear seductively. 'Whoa! What did that boosting potion do to me?' she thought.

Draco leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione stood up.

"Now, now, it's not going to be that easy." She said and tilted her head to the side with a pouty face. Then she made her way towards the door. But before she left she stopped and turned around.

"By the way, Mia's my new nickname, my real names Hermione" The look on Draco's face was priceless, his mouth was hanging open and he was staring at her in disbelief.

"And close your mouth before you catch a fly!" she added before heading out of the compartment in search of Ron and Harry.

The train whistled and it started to move towards Hogwarts. The train was now loaded with students, and every time Hermione would pass an open compartment she would hear wolf whistles and cat calls. Hermione seemed to like the attention but would give none of them her satisfaction. She kept her head high and kept walking until she found Harry and Ron in their own compartment eating chocolate frogs. Hermione marched in the room.

"Hi!" she said.

"Um hi?" they said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Are you lost? Because I do believe I can help you find where you're going." Ron stated. 'Oh my god! Is Ron pathetically flirting with me?'

"Hmm… I wonder, am I lost? No stupid!" Hermione said very harshly. Ron looked very taken aback, and so did Harry. 'How do they not know who I am?' Hermione thought. 'They've been my best friends since forever!' Then Hermione started to get mad, really mad.

"WOW, you guys are great friends.' Hermione said. "I mean first you never wrote to me and now you don't even know who I am!" she screamed at them. Then Ginny walked in and gasped.

"OMG you look amazing!" she ran over to Hermione and gave her a huge hug. Thankfully Ginny had been writing to her constantly over the summer, and had let her know where Harry and Ron were. They were always out for the Order, or playing Quidditch, and it annoyed Hermione very much.

"Hermione you look great! How'd you do this?" she said pointing to Hermione's hair and teeth. But before Hermione could respond Harry and Ron choked on their chocolate frogs.

'Hermione???" They stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes it's me! And you would have known this if you would have written to me!" she screamed.

"Hermione we weren't allowed to talk to you. The order wouldn't let us.' Ron said lowering his voice.

"Then WHY did Ginny!?!?!" Hermione screamed back.

"She wasn't supposed to!" he said leveling his volume level with hers. Hermione was now enraged.

"Why couldn't you talk to me?" Hermione asked back.

"Because…" Then Harry nudged him. "We can't tell you but I think you know." Ron said. They knew Voldemort was her dad. BLOODY HELL!!! She ran out of the compartment and into her own. She shut the door and locked it. Draco stared at her but was silent.

"I don't talk to you, you don't talk to me" she said and plopped down on the seat across from Draco. Surprisingly, Draco just nodded and continued to read his magazine.

Hermione got up and took out a book from her trunk and started to read. She read for about one hour before she got up to change into her uniform. She came back, and the train slowed to a stop. She got her trunk and walked to the heads carriage with Draco. They walked in silence, which surprised Hermione. They got into the carriage and sat in silence. I

LATER...

Hermione sat down near the end of the Gryffindor table away from Ron, and Harry. 'How did they find out? What should I do? OMG the Order! They are going to kill me!' then her other side of her mind fought back, 'You're going to be fine, and they won't kill you! They're you're second family! At least I hope not…' She thought while the 1st years were sorted.

"Silence everyone!" said Dumbledore. His speech started, but she couldn't pay attention. He babbled on and on, there was so much going through her mind right now. Then Seamus nudged her in the rib,

"Hermione, aren't you going to stand?" he said in his strong Irish accent.

Then Hermione saw Draco standing and realized that they must have been recognizing the new Heads. She stood, and there was a gasp that went throughout the room, and whispers filled the air. Even professor Dumbledore looked scared. Hermione sat down quickly.

"Why is everyone staring?" she asked Seamus sharply, but not even him could answer. He just stared into her eyes.

"Fine!" she said angrily, and took out her mirror from her purse and looked at her face. Then she screamed. She ran out of the hall and into the girl's bathroom. 'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!' She said to herself over and over again. Then she looked in the mirror and stared back into her eyes. They were a bright acid color of green. They were glowing so bright it could scare anyone. Then all of a sudden they turned to a lonely blue. She started crying. 'What's happening to me?' she cried to herself.

"I know what's wrong with you!" said someone behind her. She turned around and saw moaning myrtle flying around.

"Tell me everything you know, please!" she begged her.

"Hmmm…I don't know. Alright, but I really shouldn't tell you," she mocked but continued anxiously.

"Well, over many years I have heard people talking about this girl. She was supposed to be the heir of darkness. Otherwise known as Voldemort's daughter. She would have powers so great, that they could destroy anything, and the heir would be the deciding point on who won in the final battle. And I heard that on her 17th birthday she would develop the powers that were hidden and she would change in appearance. And I heard about your acid eyes, but tell me Hermione, why are they blue now?" moaning myrtle asked.

"I don't know," she said getting confused.

"My eyes aren't as blue as yours!" cried Moaning Myrtle then she cried and plopped into the toilet.

"Wait! I still need help! What are my powers?" Hermione screamed after moaning Myrtle.

"You made me sad!" she screeched. "But you know who knows the truth," she said in a whisper, and then went back into her toilet.

Disappointed she didn't find out more, Hermione looked in the mirror. Her eyes were now a dark purple color. She ignored them and headed to the Heads dorm. She came to the portrait. It was of a lion and a serpent fighting. The serpent was winning and the lion was bleeding badly.

The serpent hissed "The password is future,"

"Future" Hermione recited and crawled through the portrait hole.

The common room was amazing! It was draped in vibrant red and green drapes, gold couches, and shimmery silver chairs. There was an open common room with a big fireplace and two study desks. Attached were a small kitchen and a closet. Then Hermione found 2 stair cases, one gold and one silver. She followed the gold one to the top until she reached a door with a plank that read HG on it. She opened the door to a pitch black room. She found a letter on the ground and read it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You may wish for whatever your mind can produce. Choose wisely because this will be your personal escape for the school year. Have a magical evening._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione closed her eyes and imagined her room. She opened her eyes to find a king sized bed with a black comforter and pink sheets, a desk, a walk in closet full of her new stylish wardrobe, a reading chair, a vanity, and she imagined her walls painted white with pink polka dots.

'It's perfect!' she thought and let out a small squeal. Then she noticed another door she opened it and found an enormous bathroom. It was beautiful. It had black and white tiles, two sinks on opposite sides of the room, a walk in shower that could easily hold 5 people, a sauna, and a bathtub. (It was more of a pool.) Just like the Prefect bathroom. It also had a dozen different nozzles with different scented body washes. She let out a loud squeal. Then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Draco Malfoy.

"Nice to see you again…mudblood!" he said with his famous smirk plastered across his face. "Care to go for a ride?" he asked. Her eyes turned to a deep red and she felt that familiar tug behind her ear.

'Here we go again…' she thought

Authors note*** hey it's grace. This one was really long, but I wanted to combine my 2 chapters because I haven't updated lately. Let me know if you like it. Is anything confusing you? DO you like it? Tell me if you want Hermione to be mad or happy with harry and Ron. Let me know please. Also, I'm going to add the power(s) into the next chapter.

Love ya- slitherinlove


	5. Chapter 5

.

CHAPTER 5: TELLING REAL FRIENDS FROM THE FAKE

"SMACK!" once again Hermione landed face first on yet another cold floor. She slowly got up brushing the dust off of her robes.

"Hello… Mia" Voldemort said with a sly smile, looking over at Draco. Draco's head was low as he looked to the floor.

"My name's HERMIONE thank you very much!" Hermione stated, crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to know if you have made up your mind yet." Voldemort calmly stated.

"I have, and you are going to have to find a new puppet to use!" she harshly stated.

"I have never thought of you as a puppet Hermione, I see you as a key. The key to our success. Also, you would not be my puppet; we would work together and rule as father and daughter." He said with victory in his eyes.

Hermione could not help but let out a small laugh. "You would never be able to share all of the glory. You would take over. You have no intent to share power whatsoever. You will just use me!"

"That is not true, In Harry's first year I had offered him the chance to join me and rule with me, but he declined my offer. That stupid boy! But now here you are, and he is worthless." Hermione's eyes turned from a deep shade of purple to blazing red as her anger bubbled over inside her.

"He is not worthless!" Hermione screamed.

"Draco told me about your argue with you and the weasel boy. Are those the people you want to rule with? Also, he told me about those green eyes in the feast. Hermione have you found the power yet? Because I can surely help you discover it." Voldemort said.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU FOUL, DISGUSTING SNAKE!" Hermione screamed. Voldemort was not calm anymore but instead furious. Then all the anger left his face, and a small smile crept across his lips.

"Goyle! Please take Ms. Granger to Lucius' room. She needs to learn a lesson. I am sure she will find it very comfortable there, for it will be her home for the next few weeks." Voldemort said with a sly grin. Goyle grabbed her arm and started to drag her through the door when her eyes burned red with fire. She focused every ounce of energy in her body and then released it. A surge of heat was spread throughout the room, and Voldemort fell to the floor along with every other death eater in the room. Then she stopped, out of breath, and fell to the floor too tired to lift her head.

Hermione woke and looked around. Every death Eater was still on the ground except for Voldemort. He was standing with a very big grin on his face.

"I thought that would do the trick!" he stated with a triumphant smile on his face.

"How long was I out for?" Hermione asked rubbing her head.

"Only about three minutes or so, but I expect them to be out much longer," he said pointing to the rows of death eaters lying on the floor unconscious. Then she turned around.

"Where's Goyle?" she stated shakily pointing to the spot he once was at.

"Unfortunately, you roasted him like chicken on a spit. (A/N: ha-ha, I made that sentence up. Catchy, I know. ). I had him removed. But don't you see how deathly your power is Hermione! You could conquer everyone!" he said trying to convince her of her power. But Hermione wasn't listening. She could not believe what she had just done.

"I'm…I'm… a murderer." She said tears welling in her eyes and looking at Voldemort. She fell to her knees in shock. Soon she was swept back in the bathroom of the Heads dorm.

Hermione got up slowly from the bathroom floor and walked over to the sink. She splashed a palm full of cold water on her puffy red cheeks, and looked up into the mirror.

"WHOA!" Hermione said. She looked back to see if there was someone behind her. Surely there would have to be, because the girl's reflection in the mirror couldn't be her. This girl had fiery red hair (that was a darker shade than Ginny's but was sill really bright) and deep red eyes. She just stared back into her eyes entranced by their vivid color. 'Snap out of it!' she thought to herself.

'OH no, OH no, no, NO! I will not let this change me!' she thought to herself staring at her reflection. 'You do look very hot though,' the other side of her thought back. 'Ya, but it's not me,' thought the other side of Hermione. 'Great job Hermione, having an argument with your self again. You don't look stupid at all' Hermione thought to herself sarcastically.

"UGHH!" Hermione groaned to herself, then proceeding to banging her head on the wall. 'I need to tell someone, I need to talk to Harry and Ron,' Hermione thought to herself. She fixed her hair into a quick messy bun, dried off her face and ran down the stairs to the portrait of the snake and the now unconscious lion, then sprinted all the way to the Gryffindor common room. There were way too many changes happening to Hermione to handle alone right now.

**In the common room**

She walked in through the portrait and found Ron winning a game of wizards chess against Seamus (nothing new), and Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch together.

"Hey!" Hermione said, getting everyone's attention.

"Wha- Hermione?!?!?" Ron stated looking at her like she had grown a second head and five more legs. "What did you do to your hair, and your eyes?"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about," Hermione said catching her breath.

"Seamus, do you think you could give us a few minutes alone to talk?" Hermione asked, smiling at Seamus's friendly face.

"Ya, sure thing," Seamus said in his strong Irish accent and went up to the boys' dormitories.

"Listen, Harry, Ron, Ginny, something is going on with me, and I need your help to make it stop." Hermione said with a serious expression on her face.

"Anything Hermione, we are here for you," Harry said.

"But Harry!" Ron said hitting him on the arm. "You know we can't," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"Wait; is this about the Order again Ron? I think that they are losing their touch. I mean, seriously, if they think that I am somehow going to kill you, or not be the same Hermione that I am, then they are far beyond CRAZY!" Hermione said letting out a slight laugh at how stupid the Order was being

"Hermione, we trust you but the Order doesn't, they said that you will deceive us." Harry mumbled.

"Me? The same Hermione who helped you get the stone, the one who used the time turner to save Sirius, the one who gave you all the help in the Tri Wizard Tournament?" Hermione said getting very angry.

"But Hermione-" Ron whined but was cut off by Hermione.

"Just fuck the Order for a minute and listen to your best friend!" Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hermione we can't. We know. We know that Voldamort is your father; we know that he has met with you! We know all about it!" Ron screamed.

"So you think you know everything Ronald! Well did you know that I was taken against my will to Voldemort's lair, that my parents have lied to me my whole life, and that I have the ability to smoke you like a sausage right now?!" Hermione screamed back wiping the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood with their mouths hanging open.

"I GUESS YOU DIDN'T!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me?" Ginny said finally coming into the conversation and pulling Hermione into a hug. Moments later Hermione pulled away.

"I need to go" Hermione said wiping the last tear away.

Hermione left the room and slowly walked back to the heads dorm.

**After Hermione left. **

"How could you two be so stupid? What are you gonna' do? Just cut her off as a friend? She needs us now more than ever!" Ginny said staring at the two boys.

"Ginny, I'm sorry but my loyalties lie with the Order," Harry said reaching out and grabbing her hand. She pulled it away instantly.

"You wanna' know what? Sometimes I think that the Order is just as fucked up as the two of you." Ginny said and headed towards the portrait door.

"Where are you going?" Ron said getting up from his chair.

"I'm going to be a real friend," she said.

"They will abandon you Ginny." Harry said. "They won't take you back if you do this."

Ginny turned around not believing what she heard.

"Abandon me? Ha," Ginny said letting out a small laugh. "That's a chance I'm willing to take." The portrait swung open and she stepped through.

"And Harry? Tell the Order I'm done, just like we are." Harry and Ron's jaws dropped low enough to reach the ground. A sly smile crept upon her face and she walked out of the common room ready to make one of the biggest decisions of her life.

**Authors note:** Ok, sort of short chapter, but I thought it was pretty good. So now you know that Ginny is not in the Order anymore, and she broke up with Harry. She is with Hermione all the way. So the power(s) are obviously fire control, and I left a hint about what the other one is so good luck figuring it out! Tell me in a review if you find it out! First one gets put up on the story page! R&R! 3

Luv always,

Slitherinlove3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Planning Ahead

Ginny ran all the way to the Head's common room. When she finally reached it she caught her breath and knocked on the door three times.

"Hermione, it's Ginny! Please open up!" Ginny yelled. There were a few seconds of silence before a red headed Hermione opened the door, mascara streaming down her face.

"Ww-hat dd-o you ww-ant?" Hermione said in between cries.

"I wanted to apologize for what Ron and Harry did. They were totally wrong, and I was too. I am so sorry I never asked what was going on. Please forgive me?" Ginny begged getting on her hands and knees and sticking her bottom lip out like a homeless puppy. Hermione let out a small laugh and wiped away a tear.

"Well… if you promise to do something with me than I will." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Oh dear Merlin, I will do anything!" Ginny said leaping up from her knees and engulfing her friend in an immense hug. "So, what is it that we have to do?" Ginny asked as they entered the common room and walked to the couch to take a seat across from the flickering fire. Hermione turned to face her.

"I think this thing is going way out of hand. I need to speak with the Order, but I need back up in case they try to pull something." Hermione said looking Ginny right in the eyes.

"So that's where I come in." Ginny said now catching on to where this was going.

"Right" Hermione said.

"Do you know when the next meeting is?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Ya, they said that it would be tomorrow night after classes.

"Perfect!" Hermione said.

The two girls talked until mid-night about their plan for tomorrow's events. Hermione said goodbye and headed upstairs to the bathroom. She was scrubbing her face when Malfoy walked in from his side.

"So… what's up?" He asked her gesturing to her hair and eyes.

"I like to dye my hair." Hermione said, giving him a slight shrug.

"Oh I see, so you dyed your hair bright red, brighter than Weasel's, and changed your eye color to match. That sounds completely normal to me. How 'bout you?" Draco said sarcastically with his infamous smirk. Hermione continued to wash her face trying to think up a comeback. She grabbed a towel and dried her face. Draco continued on.

"So are you saying that this had absolutely nothing to do with your fire tantrum?" He mocked. That was the last straw, Hermione was furious now. She drew out her wand, sprinted at him and pinned him against the wall, her wand at his throat. Hermione's teeth were gritted so tight that the numbness was unbearable. Her fists were wrapped so tight around the top of his shirt that she felt she was going to rip it to shreds with her bear hands. Malfoy looked in her eyes searching for something, but all he saw was fire, continues flames growing bigger and bigger.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione said through her clenched teeth. Malfoy was silent.

"Answer now or so help me I will burn you until your sin falls off your body!" she screamed. _Answer me now! _She thought.

"I-I was at a meeting and Voldamort, h-he told us about your power and how we need you." Malfoy said stuttering in his fear of her flames. Hermione released him and he fell to the ground. His hands flung up to his mouth. He was in shock at how easily he had let his thoughts spill.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked befuddled.

"Do what ferret?" Hermione said in a nasty tone.

"It was like I had no choice. You kept saying answer me in my head over and over until it just slipped. It was like… I was forced to say my thoughts." Draco said now lost in thought.

"Do you mean like mind control?" Hermione asked now very interested in what he had to say.

"Yes, do you think it could be another one of your powers?" Draco asked, hoping to get an answer in return.

"Maybe it could… wait a second, why I am telling you!? You'll just go and tell him that I have another power." Hermione said. Then she thought for a moment. _Mabey that isn't such a bad thing. _She decided on a final action._ Let them know, it will just spook them even more!_

"Draco darling!" Hermione said getting closer to him. "Do you think you could do me a favor?" She asked turning on her girly charm.

"Umm… does it have to do with Voldemort?" he asked.

"Yes," she said eyeing him.

"Then NO! I won't do it!" He said turning his head away from her to not look into her entrancing eyes.

"Look at me." Hermione said and he glanced into her eyes slightly. But that was just enough to get him locked into her gaze. _Tell Voldemort right now everything that you have seen, and that we have talked about. Also tell him that he should be scared along with every one else in this universe, because the heir of darkness is hear with a new power no one can resist. _Hermione thought. She broke the trance and Draco blinked.

"Hermione," Draco said. "Don't lose yourself with the power." and he walked to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder, heading to Voldemort's lair to start turning the wheels of her new plan.

**

Hey ya'll its slitherinlove. So let's have a recap of what we know so far. =)

Hermione now has 2 powers (mind control and Fire power). Ginny is 100% behind her for everything that she does. They are ditching the Order right now, but they still want to give them one last shot at apologizing before they completely abandon the Order. (The visit will be next chapter).

I kind of liked this chapter. It showed Hermione's evil side, and Draco's un-tough side. It might sound like they are out of character, but that is what I wanted in this chapter. Please review! Then next chapter will be up next week!

Luv always,

Slitherinlove


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: ok you guys have been so great with all the reads and reviews, so I have decided to write a really cool and my longest chapter yet! I hope you like it because it's my favorite so far.

Enjoy!!!!!

.

CHAPTER 7: PLAYING PUPPET

Hermione could hardy think during class. All that was running through her head was her plans with Ginny for the evening. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that Professor Snape had asked her a question.

"Hermione!" Professor Snape said, impatiently breaking the daydream she was in. "Would you care to pay attention and ANSWER THE QUESTION?" her asked loudly. "Well, I guess it is a good change," he said sarcastically. "I mean for once your hand isn't flying in the air vigorously being your normal annoying self." He said with a huge smile on his face.

'He's gonna get it now,' Hermione thought to herself, her brow furrowed with annoyance.

"So, Mrs. Granger," Snape continued. "I would now like a 12 paged essay on why you should listen to **me** during class," He said with a huge smile pulling at his lips. "And, how about we have that on my desk… tomorrow morning." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"But professor this is completely unfair!" she argued.

She looked around the room. Apparently she wasn't the only one not paying to attention to him during class because both Ron and Blaise Zabini were sound asleep. 'Wow,' she thought to herself. 'Well, it's about time I showed him up!' Hermione thought to herself. She looked in Snape's eyes and thought. 'Say you are stupid and apologize to me. Then give the essay to Ron Weasly. After that, run up to Harry Potter give him a kiss on the cheek and dismiss the class early,' Hermione thought with a huge grin on her face. Snape looked at her with glassy eyes, and a confused look on his face then turned to the class.

'Oh ya,' Hermione thought. 'And don't tell anyone about this.' She said letting out a slight chuckle.

He looked at her with a scared look of disbelief before starting his command.

"Um…" he started glancing at Hermione.

"Well come on!" she said leaning back on her chair, and putting her feet on the table.

"I-I'm stupid, and I am sorry Mrs. Granger," he said with little passion what so ever.

'Put in some meaning and passion!' Hermione thought now having a lot of fun. He walked over to Ron's desk.

"Mr. Weasly!" snape yelled in Ron's ear. Both Blaise and Ron's heads flew up. Ron looked around in puzzlement. He ran a hand through his fiery red hair.

"What I'd miss!" he said sitting up in his chair and tightening his tie.

"You have to write a 12 page essay on why you should be listening in class due by tomorrow morning." He said. 'And Mrs. Granger, you no longer have to write the essay." He said with a fake smile on his face. The whole class looked bewildered.

Snape ran over to Harry and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Harry's eyes were wide with horror.

"Ahh," Snape said happily, putting his hand on his heart. "That just made my day Harry!" he said with a sigh and a smile on his face. The class burst out laughing except for Ron and Harry.

'Skip' Hermione thought Snape skipped back to his desk with a huge smile plastered on his face as Harry wiped off the slobber on his cheek in disgust.

"Class dismissed!" he said with a smile. Every one left the class excitedly. When it was just Hermione and Snape left, she thought, 'You can stop the fake smile now.'

His face instantly dropped to a frown and his face boiled up with anger.

"MRS. GRANGER, IN ALL OF MY YEARS NO STUDENT HAS EVER HUMILIATED ME SO!' He screamed in her face. She didn't even blink once. She just stood, her arms crossed, and a huge smile on her face.

"Well professor, if I were you I would hold my tongue, because you know exactly how I did that," she said stepping closer. He sat back in his chair now realizing what she had just done and how. He gulped loudly then looked up at her in disbelief.

"Remember what I had told you to do; this information doesn't leave between you and me." She said in a whisper. He simply nodded.

"Now professor let me tell you how things will happen around here. I will have no homework if I don't want it, I can do what ever I want, and whenever I have my hand raised you WILL call on me." She said now happy that she could be called on for every question. He nodded. She grabbed her things and headed towards to the door. Leaving behind a bewildered professor.

She walked all the way to the Great Hall with a huge, powerful smile on her face. She was about 10 minutes early since Snape had 'let' them out early. There were only a few people there. (Mostly from her class.) She spotted a red headed girl and ran to sit next to her.

"Oh my god gin, you won't believe what just happened" she started but was cut off from an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey Granger," said a dark haired, tan, 6'0 boy.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," he said holding out his hand. "I don't think we have properly met before." He said showing off his pearly white teeth with a perfect smile.

"Ya, I don't think we have," She said shaking his hand, trying not to drool at how hot he was.

"I wanted to thank you for getting us out of class," he said. "I have no clue how you did it, but thanks." Ginny just stood there stunned.

"I was wondering if you were going to Hogsmade on Sunday with anyone?" he asked. Hermione looked over at Ginny.

"Well, I already had planned to go with Ginny," she said very unhappily.

"If you want you could come too. I'm sure I could find a date to go with you." He said to Ginny. "It would be like a double date." He simply said with his irresistible smile she couldn't resist.

"That would be cool with me," said Ginny.

"Alright, we'll see you Sunday then." Hermione said with an even bigger smile then before. (Even though that was nearly impossible.)

"And by the way," he said leaning closer to her ear. "Your new hair looks extr-eeeemly sexy," he whispered, making Hermione shiver all over. He waved slightly before heading back to the Slytherin table.

Once he was out of hearing range Hermione and Ginny both let out a squeal of excitement.

"Oh my god, you just got a date with the hottest guy in the school!!!!" Ginny squealed. "Well," she paused. "the second hottest guy. Draco Malfoy is definitely the first!" she said. Making both girls squeal even more.

As the students of Hogwarts slowly came into the Great Hall, the girls talked about their days so far. Hermione told Ginny all about her new power, and Potions class.

***later on that day***

"Okay Gin, we have to go in soon the meeting just started.' Hermione whispered taking a deep gulp. Hermione was 100 percent sure she wanted to do this, but she was scared for the outcome. The two girls were standing outside of the Order Headquarters.

"Let's wing it," Ginny said turning her frown into a wicked grin. Hermione nodded with a smile. They girls walked up the steps and slowly pushed the front doors open trying not to make any noise whatsoever.

They quietly tip-toed to the back room, paused taking a deep breath, then pushed the great oak doors open.

All heads turned to look at the two red heads. Some had welcoming smiles, others with a look of confusion or disgust.

"Hello everyone," Hermione said with a fake smile. "So sorry we were late" she said pulling down her hood, and Ginny doing the same.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here." Ron asked with great repulsion.

"We came to talk." Ginny said. Ron snorted. "What? Do you think we can't come in this place anymore?" Ginny said a little taken aback by what her brother said. Ginny let out a little laugh. "I mean seriously, we thought that you guys would at least put some kind of charm on the house to keep us away." She said with surprise in her voice.

"I thought I did," Ron mumbled to himself.

"Anyways," Hermione said. "We came to see if we could get an explanation for your actions out of you. " Ron and Harry told us you don't trust us anymore," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Hermione," Moody said. "We can't trust anyone with Riddle blood in them," he said. "Would you trust a riddle?" he asked.

"Ya, I would if they had been my friend for FIVE YEARS!!!" Hermione said raising her voice. 'Just because I have Riddle blood in me doesn't mean that I am like him." Hermione said in disbelief. "Because you know just as well as I do that I am the same Hermione at heart as I have always been."

'Yes," Lupin said. "It is the same heart, but the blood keeping it alive has changed."

"Wow," Hermione said calming herself down. "We definitely overestimated you all!" she said with a smile. "We expected you to be begging us to be part of the Order still. Did you not hear the Prophecy?" she asked. Everyone looked around clueless. Hermione let out another chuckle.

"I AM the heir of Darkness!" she screamed. Moody's eyes opened wide.

'You?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, idiot!" Ginny said. "I guess no one told you about school." Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry. The two boys slowly sank in their chairs.

"GINERVA WEASLY!" molly said rising from her chair. "Do not use that tone." She said harshly. Ginny snorted. "How could you go on her side? We are blood." She said with pain.

"How could I?" said in disbelief. "Why in Merlin's name can't you!?!" she shouted. "She is my best friend and I am always behind her no matter what. Even over blood." she stated.

'Blood." Hermione said. "That's all anyone cares about around here, both you and Voldamort. BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD! How's that for you?" she shrieked eyes tearing up slightly. 'I will not let them fall,' she thought.

"Hold your tongue girl!" moody said.

"Okay everyone just stop and listen. I can prove to you that I'm not like him, and I can end this war," Hermione said trying to calm everyone down. Ginny nodded as well.

Everyone slowed their shouting and turned to listen to Hermione eventhough they were not pleased to. Hermione took a deep breath and explained everything.

*******************

Saturday was a boring day for Hermione and Ginny. The two girls slept in, finished up homework and threw in a few giggles here and there about tomorrow's events. They were so excited.

*******************

**Sunday Morning**

Hermione had just gotten up when there was a knock at the portrait door. She slumped out of bed and made her way towards the entry way. When she opened it a fiery red headed girl ran inside.

"Ok Hermione, we have to leave for our dates in three hours and I have no clue what to wear!" Ginny said catching her breath.

"Which one?" she said holding up 2 shirts. One was a deep purple tube top, and the other was a green polo, with a laced cami underneath.

"Hmm…." said Hermione. "Both of them are excellent, but I would go with the purple tube top." Hermione said.

"Good," said Ginny throwing the polo on the couch. "Because I was thinking the same thing," She said. "Now what are you going to wear?" she asked.

The girls ran up to Hermione's room. When they were going through her closet Ginny stopped.

"Wait a sec, where's Draco?" she asked.

'I don't know, probably out. We never really talk anymore." Hermione said.

The two girls talked about how 'cute' Draco was, until they found the perfect outfits.

Hermione had tight fitting Jeans, a red and white striped long 'momma' shirt, and an American eagle bag with red flats.

Ginny was wearing her new skinny jeans, the purple tube top and white wedges. All in all, they were going for the semi casual look.

The girls got out the book for hair spells, and fixed up their hair. Hermione straitened her hair, and Ginny put in a slight wave. The girls did their make up and walked downstairs. It was 10:30, and the girls were meeting Blaise at 11.

"So, we need to kill 30 minutes, got anything to do?" Ginny asked.

"Wait a sec," Hermione said with a growing smile. "I think we still need one more thing." Hermione ran back up-stairs and came down with a little purple bottle.

"Here," she said, pushing the bottle into Ginny's hands. Take a sip.

"What is it?" Ginny asked pulling off the cap and smelling it. "Sick!" she said, pulling her head back from the bottle.

It's a confidence booster. Here, give it to me." Hermione said, taking the bottle back. She plugged her nose and took a gulp. Then she handed it back to Ginny, who looked utterly disgusted.

"It's not that bad Gin, just take a sip." Hermione said. Ginny did as she was told and took a small gulp.

"Don't worry, "Hermione said as Ginny was reading the bottle. "It works."

The two girls talked for 10 minutes, and then headed to the great Hall to meet Blaise. When they got there Hermione spotted Blaise instantly and walked over towards him, not even noticing Ginny's date, Draco Malfoy.

***Authors Note: Okay, REALLY long chappy for me, but I thought it was good. It was definitely not a filler chapter. Tell me how you want the date to go please. I was thinking good, but if you have any ideas on where to go and stuff like that. Please, please, please let me know! Thanks so much for all of the reads and reviews!

Luv always,

Slitherinlove


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END

"Hey," Hermione said walking up to Blaise.

"Hey what's up?" said Blaise.

"Nothing. You ready to go?" she asked.

"Ya," he said gesturing to the door. They walked to the door with Ginny and Draco behind them.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Draco." Blaise whispered. "I heard him talking to Nott about how Ginny was the hottest girl in the school, so I medaled a little." Blaise said. They both laughed slightly.

"I have to disagree with him though." Blaise said, letting his perfect smile show.

"Oh really?" Hermione said playfully.

"Ya, I think I am definitely standing right next to the most beautiful girl in the school," he said. Hermione let out a chuckle and a blush that could compete with Ron's.

"Well thank you very much," Hermione said. "No one has ever said anything like that to me," Hermione said looking up into his captivating eyes.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said running up next to them, pulling Draco behind her.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking we should get a few butterbeers. Sound good?" Blaise asked.

"Ya great," said Ginny.

*** A few hours later.

They were having a great time. Laughing like they were old friends. They were having a good chuckle about Snape's expression when he kissed Harry, and how he had skipped around the room daintily, when an owl flew into the bar and dropped off a letter in front of Hermione. It said…

_Baware, we attack at the heart_

"What's that?" Blaise asked looking over her shoulder. But Hermione quickly pulled away.

"Um…nothing!" Hermione said smiling.

"Draco, can I talk to you for a second outside?" Hermione asked. Draco instantly understood and headed for the door. When they got outside Hermione showed him the note. He read it over a few times before looking up at her.

"Do you know anything about this?" she asked hopefully.

"Not much. I did hear my dad talking last night. It was something about the Order; they were planning an attack at the heart, what ever that meant. Maybe it is poisoning?" he asked her.

"No, I don't think so; the order has never used poison." Hermione said deep in thought. "I think I need to go back to Hogwarts. It might be safer there.' She said.

"I agree," Draco said firmly, but sadly.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I know you and Ginny were having a good time, but I really need to figure this note out." Hermione said with a sorry look in her eyes.

"I know, there will be other times for that," Draco said. "So let's go back inside and then you guys can leave."

They headed back inside and explained the situation to Blaise and Ginny. They agreed, and they said their farewells. Ginny and Hermione headed up to the castle, leaving behind a very cheerless Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini.

*****At the castle

"What do you think it means Hermione?" Ginny asked. The two girls were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, lost in thought. Hermione didn't have time to answer before they heard a tapping at the window. It was an owl with a letter in its beak. Hermione took the letter and sent the bird away. It read...

_ We do not hide, we are here to play this game and we shall win. The Grangers are a good place to start…_

"The Grangers are a good place to start!" Hermione screamed tearing the note in half. Ginny ran to the note and pieced it back together. She read it, and then read it over and over again trying to change it.

"Hermione we have to go to your house NOW!" Ginny yelled. The girls grabbed their cloaks, and apparated to the house.

LATER***

When they arrived, the door was beaten down, and a window was broken. Hermione ran through the door way and when she got there she stopped in her tracks. There in front of her were the Grangers' lifeless bodies and a trail of blood going to the wall. On the wall it read...

_Come out and play_

_ -lupin_

….Written in blood. Hermione let out a screech so loud it pierced the ears of all animals around her.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" she screamed grabbing for her parents bodies.

"STOP!" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm before it touched the body of Mrs. Granger. Hermione just looked at her like she was mad. "It's a trap!" Ginny said. She took a fire poker on the fire place and threw it on top of her parents. The second it touched their bloodied bodies, the fire poker and Mrs. Granger disappeared.

"It's a port key!" Ginny said. Hermione just stared at where the body had once been, then at her father.

"I-I can't even touch them one last time…" Hermione whispered. Her eyes were now flooded and her face was covered with rolled tears. Then she stopped crying. _'I must be strong. They wanted me to break down, so I will not please them,'_ Hermione thought. She got up and walked to the door and left with out looking back.

"We strike at midnight," Hermione said to Ginny when they were outside. Ginny looked in her eyes and saw something more horrible than death itself. It was too horrible too say.

"It's game time," Hermione said pulling up her hood and Ginny doing the same as her. They apparated to the castle, awaiting their attack.

Authors note: ok ya'll, short chapter. Filler at first, then not so filler. I'm guessing most of you were wondering what it meant by; 'Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't know this would be the last time she would see the Grangers ever again,' in chapter 3. Well you found out this chapter! = ). This is where the real action begins!

Also, I need a little bit of help with something. I have two ideas on how Hermione should side in the war. So I'll listen to what you have to say. Option 1: she goes with voldamort and they are the Dark side. Option 2: Hermione and Ginny form a third side of the war; One that is secretly planning the downfall of Harry AND Voldamort when they don't suspect it. This side would be a democracy, and there would be freedom to all. Which one? I'm torn!!! Please help. 1 or 2? You choose!

Luv always,

Slitherinlove

Bottom of Form


End file.
